In waiting operations including out-of-service waiting operations of mobile phone devices, the level measurement for channels in the vicinity is started up only at predetermined intervals in order to reduce consumption current, and therefore there is a possibility that the waiting is not being performed in the optimal channel. As countermeasures against this problem, a channel search button that is manually manipulated by a user itself to facilitate return from an out-of-service range is in existence (for example, see Patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-333242